


The Price Of Negotiations

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Changing POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Manipulation, Set around the time of The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: In a room beneath his throne room, Snoke oversees a massive Force infused diorama that he uses to plan out his political and military maneuvers. His apprentice Kylo Ren and the leader of his forces General Hux have both benefited from the insights Snoke has gleaned from these plans, but neither are aware of just how deep Snoke's influence reaches.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	The Price Of Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Kylux Big Bang entry by Glass-Oceans (writer) and Andraem (artist). We hope you enjoy!

Massive stone doors slid open silently, revealing a room so filled with stars that one might wonder how the mist of so much stardust didn’t begin to seep from the room and coil about the feet of any who approached. One might wonder if one was less learned, less experienced, less powerful… but Snoke was not such a one.

Snoke shuffled into the room, his twisted mouth curving into the semblance of a smile as the holoprojection moved around him, star systems merging and reforming as the tail of his robe dragged through them. He paused at the centre of the room, raising his hands as he surveyed all that would be his.

He turned his head, attention called to a dim system in the outer region. With a gesture of his hand he summoned the region to him, changing the holoprojection's focus so the rest of the galaxy faded away to bring the system to the fore. Snoke watched as small darts moved between the planets, flanking the broader shapes that moved at their centre. Snoke’s lips twisted to see the reflection of his own ship, escorted by the fleet of the First Order.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the ships fall into the shadow of the system’s massive gas giant, its rings disrupted by the fleet’s ion trails. He gestured again and the image shrunk, the darts disappearing as the planets grew smaller. Snoke tilted back his head as he watched the planets rotate. He lifted his hand slowly, reaching out as if to reach for the star, pulling it towards him.

“Ah,” Snoke said, releasing the system and moving around it instead. “There you are.”

Hidden by the sun’s corona, a separate fleet of ships moved. These pulsed white, holding steady as they moved to keep the sun’s interference between them and the fleet.

“Already in place, I see,” he said. “And so soon.”

Snoke raised a clawed hand, holding the white fleet in the palm of his hand, gnarled fingers closing in threat around them.

He snorted, dismissing the system and clasping his hands behind his back as he turned away, the holoprojection falling back to its image of the wide galaxy. For a moment, his eyes landed on the unknown regions, a dark area of the map shown only as roiling storm clouds, lit by impossible lightning. _Soon_ , he though, and glanced away.

Drawing himself as tall as his twisted body would allow, Snoke drew his attention to the task that had brought him here. He turned to another section of the galaxy, summoning towards himself the system that he had sent his apprentice too. He narrowed his focus further until the planet came into focus, then the temple, then the image that represented his apprentice, pulsing like a bright crimson star.

Snoke watched as his apprentice advanced towards the temple, surrounded by dimmer white shapes that were quickly felled and snuffed out as Kylo swept through them. It seemed that all was going to plan, and yet, still not quickly enough. Kylo would need to be recalled sooner if things were to move along as Snoke required.

Observing the battlefield, Snoke identified the leaders co-ordinating the defence of the temple, the locations where their ships were hidden for their inevitable retreat. Snoke passed his hand over the image of the battlefield, and when it was revealed again the temple grounds were lit up by explosions as one ship after another was torn apart as its engine failed, shrapnel tearing into the next ship and the next, into the resistance fighters that would deny his apprentice his goal. Satisfied that his work was complete, Snoke released the system, and walked through the star field back towards the turbolift.

The Praetorian Guard snapped to attention as the turbolift doors opened into Snoke's throne room. The two who had been standing at the lift doors fell into step behind him as he moved back to his throne. He nodded at two others standing distant and they began to move the throne room's holoprojector equipment into place for his conference with Hux.

Snoke sat into the throne with a groan, arranging his gold robe about himself before looking down into the projector lens. Hux's flickering blue image appeared, looking up at Snoke in the manner that befitted Snoke's far greater station.

"Give your report, General."

Snoke tuned Hux out as he droned on about stormtrooper reports and various administration matters concerning supplies and raw materials. Hux should know better than to bother him with these things, but it fed his own self-importance to inform Snoke of the various menial issues he had resolved, so Snoke allowed him to speak until finally he came to the fleet movements. Snoke held up his hand and Hux immediately stopped, jaw snapping shut so hard that Snoke is occasionally surprised not to hear it shut.

"There are adjustments needed to our present course, General," he intoned, waving a hand towards one of his guard to begin relaying the new co-ordinates. "See to it that these changes are made immediately."

Hux's image flickered as he pulled out his own datapad, reviewing the instructions.

"Supreme Leader, these changes are not required. The system we are currently inhabiting is rich in resources and is devoid of resistance or republic movements apart from the occasional patrol which is either deceived or destroyed by our own patrols."

Snoke chuckled.

"General," he said, his tone one that he imagined people would use when speaking to younglings, "you can see only what is before you. I can see infinitely further."

Snoke smirked at the screen. Hux must have imagined that his Supreme Leader never saw the flashes of hatred that crossed his face when Snoke dismissed his concerns. Rather that Snoke still had need of the obnoxious man, but would surely swat him away like he so richly deserved when his time came.

"The Force has granted me greater wisdom to know what is required of us."

"The Force," Hux repeated tonelessly.

"The changes I have instructed are most definitely required..."

"And shall be carried out immediately," Hux replied, snapping to attention.

Snoke nodded. Hux was an irritant, but at least he knew when to toe the line.

"Oh, and general..."

Hux halted his half turn, returning his focus to Snoke's projected image.

"Supreme Leader?"

"My apprentice will be returning early from his mission. The Finalizer will need to separate from the fleet to rendezvous with him, so you can brief him for your next mission together."

"As you command."

Snoke nodded again.

"You are dismissed."

The image of General Hux faded even as he gave his reply. Snoke sat back, one hand tapping idly on the arm of his throne. Everything was now as he required.

* * *

Hux stood in the hangar as he watched Kylo's Upsilon shuttle passed through the atmo-shield and turned nearly a full 180 degrees before settling down. The draft caused by the shuttle set Hux's greatcoat to twisting wildly about his legs, and he was glad he had thought to leave his command cap behind. As it was, the Upsilon gave one last gust of exhaust before settling and Hux narrowed his eyes at the ship's rear. He almost suspected Kylo had done it deliberately, but as always, his pomade had held his hair steady.

The shuttle's ramp lowered in a cloud of steam released by the hydraulics, and Kylo stomped down, flanked by two of his Knights. He was still wearing his helm, but even from this distance Hux could detect the scent of ozone that surrounded Kylo whenever he had to use the Force. He spied Hux and walked towards him, a menacing figure that attempted to tower over Hux.

"General Hux," he said, his vocoder crackling. "Thank you for arranging the rendezvous."

"It was as the Supreme Leader commanded," Hux replied, lifting his chin as he attempted to stare back at Kylo's eyeless mask.

Kylo moved to step past Hux, expecting nothing more from him than this rote greeting.

"The Supreme Leader has also asked me to brief you on our next mission."

Kylo paused, his knights stopping behind him.

" _Our_ mission?"

Hux marched to his side, and continued his walk in unspoken expectation that Kylo would join him, and it seemed with no effort to Kylo as he caught up and walked beside him.

"Yes, he indicated that he required both of us. I have sent an appointment to your calendar for later this cycle, assuming you wanted to freshen up first."

Kylo stopped dead, leaving Hux taking another step before he stopped himself, turning to look back to the Master of Ren. He pointedly didn't look at the parts of Kylo's costume that are singed and frayed, didn't ask if the blood is his or belonged to some other hapless soul, drew no notice to the mouse droids even now moving in his wake to clean his footprints.

"The mission is to begin the cycle after tomorrow," Hux said to the silence, feeling an uncharacteristic need to clarify the situation. "There is no time to lose."

"I will attend," Kylo said at last. His vocoder does not typically allow for much intonation, but Hux could almost swear he sounded tired.

Kylo's shoulder struck Hux's as he passed by, his Knights stepping neatly past Hux on either side. Hux turned to watch them go, eyes narrowing until Kylo turned a corner and receded from sight. 

Later that evening, Hux sat alone in his quarters, a cup of quickly cooling tarine in one hand and his datapad in the other, scrolling through reports as he tried to get a head start on tomorrow’s workload. The time for his meeting with Kylo had come and passed not long ago, but Hux hadn't really expected him to attend. He had received no acknowledgement to his suggested change of venue, nor to the meeting itself. He took a sip of his tea, wincing at how much it had already cooled, and resigned himself to chasing Kylo down tomorrow.

He put his datapad down on the couch cushion next to him, having decided to get up and refresh his tea than to drink any more of it cold and even more bitter, when his door chimed. His forehead crinkled lightly in surprise as he crossed to open the door manually, admitting one Kylo Ren, who looked still a little sleepy around the edges.

“Good evening,” Hux said, stepping back and allowing Kylo to enter.

“I… you changed the meeting,” Kylo said.

He was dressed in his full robes, albeit without his mask and cloak, both clothes and what parts of him that Hux could observe were clean. At least he’d taken time for that.

“Yes,” Hux affirmed. “When I met you earlier you seemed weary from your mission. I thought you might appreciate a change of venue to something a little less public.”

Hux crossed to his kitchenette before he turned to glance over his shoulder at Kylo. This was where the risk lay. Kylo, as Hux had first known him, might have bristled at the suggestion that he was anything but fully fit and ready at a moment’s notice to do his master’s bidding. As Hux had gotten to know him, he’d seen the Knight soften a little around the edges, learning how to earn the respect of his personal Stormtroopers and how to intimidate Hux’s fellow officers into following his orders instead of their old whims. He’d become someone Hux felt he could get along with, to a point. As he watched now, he saw the tension in Kylo’s shoulders ease, and they dropped a fraction.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” Hux asked, back fully turned again now to hide his smile. “I was making tea for myself, but I have caf. Or perhaps something stronger?”

“Tea will be fine.”

There were no sounds behind him as Hux set about making two cups of tea, making sure to grab plenty of sweetening packets to bring to the table for Kylo to use; not everyone had the same taste for this blend that he did. He turned around to find Kylo still standing at the door.

“Won’t you take a seat?” Hux asked, gesturing towards the free cushion at the far end of Hux’s sofa.

Kylo sat down gently, unsure of the non-regulation furniture, but smiled briefly when Hux handed him the hot mug, spilling the sweetening packets on the low table in front of him. Hux folded himself neatly into his usual seat, taking back up his datapad to call up the mission brief that Snoke had given him. Hux took a sip from his scalding tea.

“I understand your mission went well,” he opened.

Kylo copied Hux, trying to take a sip from the liquid. He grimaced and set it down on the table.

“Very well,” he said with a broad smile that lit up his eyes, lifting the shadows that lay under them. “As we suspected, the local tribe’s people were receiving help from the Resistance.”

“Did you find any trace of the informant?”

“No,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “They destroyed the temple as they withdrew. All trace of the artefact is gone.”

“And the Resistance? Were there any captives?”

Kylo shook his head again, a wry smile on his lips.

“When they destroyed the temple, they attempted to flee. The fools had all of their ships positioned behind the temple, all on top of each other. It was a simple thing to reach out and destroy their power cores.”

“Ah, that’s why your mission was completed early,” Hux said, smiling in echo of Kylo. “Well, that almost makes up for the lack of persons to interrogate.”

Hux set down his own mug as he turned his attention to his datapad.

“The mission is to take place on Astisca, to coincide with-“

“Why were you able to meet me?”

“Pardon me?”

“The Finalizer, why is she not with the rest of the fleet?”

Hux lowered the datapad to his knee, staring at Kylo.

“We were ordered to pick you up, regardless of any other occurrences."

Kylo's eyes narrowed. Hux sighed.

"The fleet was attacked,” Hux began, “a little over a cycle after we left for the rendezvous with your ship.”

“Attacked,” Kylo repeated, “in the Outer Rim. By who?”

“A Resistance fleet I was given to understand.”

“You didn’t turn back?”

Hux shook his head. “Snoke had given me strict orders that my primary mission was to meet you and to continue on to this mission.”

Kylo sat back on the couch, staring into space as his forehead creased.

“What were the Resistance doing so far from the Core?”

“My speculation is that they have made alliances with some of the smaller worlds here, hoping to stir up anti-imperial sentiment when really it’s the Republic that have left these people to rot out here.”

Kylo nodded absently, his mind clearly elsewhere. After a moment he waved his hand in Hux’s direction, an indicator to continue in spite of Hux’s raised eyebrow.

“The mission,” Hux continued, giving the side of Kylo’s head a sceptical glare, “is a purely diplomatic one-“ Hux ignored the groan that sounded from the other end of the couch, “-and requires that both of us be in attendance, with aides as required, to discuss with the local nobility and relevant bodies the possibilities of their entering into business contracts with the First Order.”

“This is something that could be handled by lesser officers,” Kylo complained. He leaned forward and picked up his mug of tea and took a large swig from it. Long years of practice allowed Hux to maintain a straight face at Kylo’s disgusted expression. “Nerf balls, you actually like this stuff?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Hux replied. “Can I get you something else”

“No! No, it’s fine,” Kylo said.

_Stars only know what else I might try and poison your taste buds with, eh?_ Hux thought.

Kylo threw a glance in his direction, just long enough for Hux to wonder if the man really did read the thoughts of others, but he shuffled to the edge of the couch as he placed his now half empty cup down.

"The mission," Kylo prompted, looking down at the cup.

"The mission," Hux repeated, looking to his datapad. " Astisca will be holding its annual celebration shortly, a kind of mid-year lunar festival."

"Good for them," Kylo muttered.

"The reason why this can't be handled by less senior officers," Hux replied, picking up on the source of Kylo's ire, "it that the Astiscan society is a rather antiquated one, very much interested in outdated modes of address and costume, and they'll view anything other than the attendance of the First Orders finest as a direct insult."

"Then they should have invited Snoke."

The comment was muttered almost too low for Hux to pick up, and he found himself staring at the side profile of his co-commander. It wasn't until he saw Kylo crack, one side of his mouth starting to curl up that Hux felt himself relax, an answering grin springing up on his lips.

"Maybe they did."

"But he gets to delegate."

"The advantages of being supreme leader rather than the lowly general of the fleet's flagship."

It was Kylo's turn to stare at Hux, his lopsided grin spreading, dark eyes sparkling with amusement. This kind of talk was close to treasonous, or it would be if it were in Snoke's hearing, or in a place that Hux didn't routinely sweep for any listening devices that he hadn't placed himself. Holding Hux's gaze, Kylo repositioned himself on Hux's couch, spreading his arm across the back towards Hux's place on the cushions, before lifting a leg up just far enough that Hux had to hold back from visibly twitching when his boot came close to the fabric finish.

"Well then, lowly general, tell me more about these old-fashioned diplomats we'll have to be entertained by."

Hux swiped at Kylo's boot, sniffing primly at Kylo's laugh as he set his foot on his opposite knee instead. Hux had all of the necessary details to share with Kylo; the important names and figures, the simple greetings they'd be required to learn for their arrival and their seating at dinner. All very dry and informative and guaranteed to have Kylo tuning out or outright falling asleep before he got to the end of the first page.

"I think something to drink is in order," Hux said, throwing down the datapad and standing up.

"More tea?" Kylo asked.

"No, something stronger. I think we'll both need it."

"Oh Hux," Kylo said, voice dripping with something completely unfamiliar, "I didn't realise you thought so little of your skills as a public orator."

Hux stopped dead, blinking in confusion as Kylo blinked back with mock innocence.

"Tell me," Hux said as he finally got his bearings back, "would you prefer your drink with ice, or over your head?"

Kylo threw his head back and laughed. Hux spun around to watch him; he'd never heard Kylo laugh like this before. Had never seen him with his guard so far down in his presence. Hux turned slowly back to his drinks cabinet, dispensing ice into two glasses before filling them both, giving Kylo a more modest measure.

When he turned back to the couch, Kylo's eyes were still dancing with mirth, but he said nothing as he took the glass and held it up for Hux to tap his against. Hux did so with a sly smile, unsure but glad of this newness between them.

* * *

Snoke stood with his hands clasped in front of him as the Astiscan system came into view. The holoprojection flicker but stabilised as another explosion rocked the Supremacy. Snoke frowned, looking towards the walls of his chamber. They should have much better shielding than that, stabilisers sufficient that he should not have been disturbed by the petty squabbles the Resistance caused.

He sniffed, turning his attention back to the projection as it continued to refine its focus, first showing the prime world of the system, then the capital city, and finally the grand palace where the Imperial function with all its attending diplomats would be taking place. The First Order deputation should have arrived several cycles past. By Snoke's estimation, the banquet should have begun at this very moment.

Mentally calling up the list of expected attendees, Snoke marked their places on the projection, considering each one in terms of wealth, ease of influence and risk. Some of those attending would no doubt be Resistance spies, despite the larger than expected force that had presented itself to attack his fleet. But no matter. He had made sure to brief Hux, who would then attempt to brief his apprentice on the people they were advised to avoid. All was ready. 

* * *

  


Kylo looked out across the reception room, the broad bowl of the glass in his hand quite forgotten. The Force moved strangely here. He'd noticed it as soon as they'd landed on the planet, finding the experience to be akin to a scent on the air that he wasn't able to trace. He had to resist the temptation to close his eyes and cast out his senses again, trying to track that strangeness to its source. More than one diplomat had already tried to "sneak up" on him, thinking it was so easy to best a warrior of his status. It had only been Hux's insistence that they leave their weapons in their quarters that hadn't seen him run them through without a thought. Instead he'd had to grit his teeth and smile through their boasts and nonsense. None of them were of interest to the First Order for trading or alliance purposes, but neither were they easily dismissed.

Spying another diplomat as she began to make her way towards him, Kylo turned on his heel and walked out to one of the room's many balconies. The full moon shone down on the building, making the slender stone column sparkle faintly. A few others were already out here, standing close and voices low; deals being negotiated, he supposed. Looking down along the building's side, he spied Hux, standing alone.

He made his way to the general, who noticed his approach and stepped back from the balcony's edge. The costumes they were required to wear went beyond even the First Orders dress uniform standards, requiring them both to wear short cloaks. The loose sleeves Kylo had to endure bothered him more than the cloak, but he could tell from the slight flush on Hux's cheeks that he wasn't bearing it so well.

"Ren."

"Hux," Kylo replied, a tight smile at the corner of his lips.

"This being a diplomatic mission, it defeats the purpose for us to just talk to each other."

"I cannot check in with my general on my progress?"

Kylo watched amused as Hux's eyebrow raised along with a slight tightening of his jaw at the use of the possessive.

"And have you made progress?"

"No," Kylo said with a heavy sigh. "Unless you count the old-"

"Ah, Kylo, let me introduce you to the Steward," Hux interrupted as they were approached. "Kylo Ren, this is Ishale Paca, Steward of the Royal Palace of Astisca."

The being, a faint blue tinge to their skin stopped and bowed deeply to Kylo. Kylo returned the gesture, annoyed with himself for almost having being caught speaking unwisely.

"A pleasure," they said, waving at one of the waiters that stood just inside the reception's balcony doors. The servant hurried forward, eyes downcast as Ishale placed their empty glass on the tray and selected a new beverage. They gestured towards Hux and Kylo. Kylo shook his head, but was surprised when Hux emptied the dregs of his glass and selected a drink to match Ishale's.

"How are you finding the reception, gentlemen?"

"Much better for your company," Hux replied smoothly.

Kylo took a sip from his glass, happy to let Hux steer this conversation.

Ishale gurgled, a broad smile on their face.

"I hope you have had profitable meetings here."

"Many such," Hux said, with an answering smile. "It was very generous of you to invite us here to take advantage of your markets."

"Ah," Ishale said, "when one has a surplus, it benefits one to make a strong alliance."

"I'm so glad we agree on that."

Ishale turned slightly, looking back in the doors at the party goers wandering past. Hux turned with them, both of them with their backs to Ren. Ishale inclined his head to Hux, telling him in a low voice which of the attendees would lead to the most lucrative contracts. That Ishale had been so willing to join his cause with that of the First Order, at least in private, had come as a surprise, but one that both Hux and Kylo were more than willing to take advantage of.

Two servants emerged from a large pair of double doors, carrying a large beaten metal disk with them. Stopping in the centre of the room, they each struck the disk once in turn, the metal reverberating through the room with a low tone that Kylo could feel through his body.

"Ah," said Ishale. "We are called to dinner."

Hux walked with Ishale until the Steward was forced to separate from him to take their place at the head of the table. Hux and Kylo were then escorted to their own seats around the massive oval, close enough to the Steward's seat to show their esteem in the eyes of the court, but still far enough away that tongues wouldn't wag too much about their sudden standing.

Sitting two seats removed from Hux, Kylo looked up the table, nodding at various guests, smiling as he watched Hux snap open his napkin and lay it on his lap. Servants moved rapidly, filling glasses as the last of the guests took their seats. Kylo watched the bustle, trying to get a feel for how the Force flowed through the room, to read the intentions of those gathered here. Most of the guests were focused on dinner, their ambitions put on impatient hold until they could move themselves closer to allies to conclude their earlier discussions.

A short laugh brought his attention back; Hux was already in conversation with his seat mate, another soldier by the looks of him, someone that Hux would no doubt have plenty in common with. Kylo turned to his side, holding out his hand to the Twi-lek beside him, and attempted to copy Hux's example.

The first course, the traditional Astiscan toast made with a small glass of the system's rarest liquor was served. Kylo felt it burn down his throat, stealing his breath, but he could detect no poison within it. He looked down at the glass, finding it still half full. He glanced up a Hux. The man was grinning, gently setting the glass back down on its saucer, empty, receiving a nod of appreciation from the Steward. Kylo huffed and downed the last of the burning stuff, setting his glass down as gently as he could manage. Other guests seemed to be struggling, having to force themselves to drink. One man stood, running from the table. A muffled gasp travelled around the table. The toast was more than tradition, Kylo knew from Hux's briefing, it was a requirement. Those who didn't complete it would not be invited to return.

The glasses were carried away, even the Twi-lek beside Kylo dabbed at her watering eyes, as the Steward announced the second dish. Another Astiscan speciality, as was expected, a scalding soup served with an ice salad, the two meant to be eaten in tandem to avoid burning or freezing ones mouth past the ability to taste the later dishes. The Steward clapped their hands, the signal to begin serving. As the waiters began to move, Kylo felt a tightening in his gut. He looked about the table, but no one was looking back in his direction, intentionally or hidden. The feeling built sharply and suddenly, but before he could react Hux cried out, leaping from his chair. His fair skin was flushed as the soup soaked through his uniform.

Kylo jumped from his seat, ready to call the Force and his 'saber to their aid, but clenched his hand shut at a look from Hux. The waiter who had spilled the soup was falling back, cowed and bowing, babbling apologies even as the Stewards' own guards came forward to seize him. He fell to quiet sobbing as he was led away. Kylo looked towards the Steward; their face was dark. Clearly they took no better to this insult against one of their guests than Kylo did. They lifted a hand, waving it gracefully; permission to depart. Hux needed no further encouragement and stormed from the room ahead of Kylo.

* * *

Snoke cocked his head as he considered all those beings that would normally be beneath his notice. Swarms of weak willed creatures that could be bent or crushed with barely a thought, but that also meant that they could be manipulated without even knowing what had happened.

* * *

Kylo followed Hux through the wide open doors of the First Order's suite, finding Hux already in the process of tearing at his clothing to remove it.

"Bloody... useless..." he muttered to himself as his fingers slipped on the various decorative clasps.

Hearing the commotion, one of the aides deployed with them emerged from her own room, but Kylo dismissed her and she quickly retreated back into her room. Kylo turned and closed the door to their suite, locking it and engaging the additional security measures they had installed. No one should be able to eavesdrop on them now, or interrupt them.

When he turned back, Hux had pulled the cloak over his head, leaving his hair in disarray as he pulled at the double row of decorative closures on his tunic. He tore it open, revealing his customary tank top and pinkened skin that had begun to puff up from the heat of the soup spill. Hux hissed as he tested it with his fingers.

"There's bacta in the med packs, I'll get it."

"You stay here. Pour some drinks," Hux snapped, only barely calmer now as he pulled the sash free from his waist. "I'll apply the bacta after I wash this damn stuff off."

Kylo stood dumbly as Hux moved towards the 'fresher, shedding the costume uniform in his wake. It's not until Kylo heard the running of the water that he moved, crossing to the cabinet to take up two glasses and examine their array of drinks. He didn't drink as a habit, finding too much can leave his hold of the Force loosened, but he knew enough to recognise a good whiskey, and poured two short measures into each glass as he heard the water shut off.

He turned back to the room’s ornate couch as Hux emerged wrapped in a black robe, his hair damp and dripping about his shoulders. Kylo blinked at him; he’d never seen Hux so very out of uniform before. It was like the water had washed the starch from his body as well as the gel from his hair. He shook himself as Hux raised both hands, running them through his hair to shake out the excess wet.

“The one advantage of these blasted missions,” he said, hair now sticking up oddly from his head, “is the freely available water.”

“Maybe you should have stayed in there longer,” Kylo suggested, setting one glass down at the end of the couch, before he took a seat himself at the far end.

Hux snorted. He came close enough to pick up the glass Kylo had set for him and emptied it in one swallow.

“Maybe with some company…” Hux muttered under his breath, causing Kylo to almost choke as he took a sip from his own glass. “How do you think things went tonight? Before the galaxy’s most inept assassination attempt anyway.”

“Do you really think-“ Kylo started, only to be waved away by Hux as he poured himself another, more generous, measure.

“Not really,” Hux said. “It would have made more sense to wait for the meat course and stab me.”

His half smile told Kylo he was trying to joke about the experience, wanting nothing more than to put the embarrassment behind him.

“It’s clear to everyone now that you have the favour of the Steward.”

“Mmm,” Hux replied, coming back to sit on the couch beside Kylo, carefully arranging his robe so it kept him covered.

“Any deals we didn’t complete before dinner mean people are going to be seeking us out if they want to stay in this system’s favour.”

“And the cost of the contracts we’ll lose?”

“I don’t think they’ll come to much.” 

* * *

Snoke didn’t bother himself to look as the life of the waiter and any one associated with him in the palace staff and kitchens were snuffed out. They had allowed him to achieve his goal, to sow distrust and suspicion among the honoured guests. An attack there….and an attack here. The Supremacy shook, the sound of screeching metal reaching him even here.

It was time.

He never did like this part, necessary though it was. He rather hoped it would be quick this time, quicker than the last time he had died, with the near endless falling. He could leave just one parting gift. 

Most of the holoprojectors were offline now, but where he stood enough still flickered together that he was able to see the image of a certain suite of rooms, a certain pair of officers who were in danger of becoming more loyal to each other than to him. An additional complication would be required.

“Now,” he whispered, “kiss.”

* * *

Hux threw his head back and laughed, his mirth only increased when he saw the expression on Kylo’s face.

“Is it truly that bad?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

“It’s really not something you serve to someone who’s unfamiliar with the cuisine,” Kylo said, “so I don’t know why the Steward was serving it here tonight.”

Hux sighed, still grinning widely.

“I’m almost sorry now that I didn’t get to stay to watch people eating it.”

“Staying would have meant you had to eat it yourself,” Kylo reminded him.

“Ha,” said Hux, standing up and holding out his hand for Kylo’s glass. Kylo considered the dregs at the bottom of the glass, then shrugged and handed it over. “Are you saying I wouldn’t have been able for it?”

“Considering the extent of your palate and your preference for ration bars, you might not even have noticed.”

Hux set the glasses on the drinks cabinet and turned to him with an expression of affected offense.

“I am insulted,” he exclaimed as he turned back and filled the glasses half full.

“Only because it’s true.”

“That’s not the point,” Hux said as he began to return with the glasses, “the point is that- “

Hux's uniform, still scattered over the floor where'd he'd left it, with its many useless elaborate sashes and ties, caught on Hux's bare toes and dragged itself forward, catching his other foot. _I was attacked_ , Hux would say later, between kisses and gasps, still smiling so wide that Kylo could feel his smile against his lips even as he tried to devour Hux's mouth. Hux fell forward, the whiskey beginning to tilt from the glasses as his momentum carried him towards the couch, towards Kylo.

  


Kylo blinked, looking up into Hux's startled eyes. His hands were clamped around Hux's wrists, arresting his fall only part way, so Hux was stretched above him. A drop of the sloshed spirit rolled down the edge of the glass and dropped onto the shoulder of his dress cloak. Kylo looked over at the tiny droplet as another joined it.

"Perhaps it wasn't the waiters fault," he suggested.

Hux's arms began to relax in Kylo's grip as his back straightened, regaining his balance. He rested one knee on the couch beside Kylo's leg.

"Perhaps I thought it wasn't fair that only my dress uniform was ruined," he replied coyly, telegraphing his threat to tilt the glass a little further.

Kylo watched as more of the whiskey rested briefly on the rim, before tumbling down and flowing down the front of his tunic.

"If you wanted me out of uniform there are easier ways to go about it."

"True," Hux mused, as he eased himself down onto Kylo's lap, his hands holding the glasses still caught in Kylo's grip. "But some ways are more fun than others."

Hux began to bring one of the glasses to his lips, replying on Kylo to allow the motion. He followed Hux's movements as Hux drained the glass, then lowered his hand enough for Hux to drop the glass on the carpet without breaking. When Hux then moved his hand to his own leg, Kylo took the hint and moved his hand from Hux's wrist to his thigh, sliding his palm up and under the edge of the robe Hux still wore. He shuddered as his hand encountered no other garment beneath the robe, just surprisingly soft, bare, skin.

Kylo released Hux's other, now empty, hand as it reached for his hair, following Hux's arm along the length of its satin sleeve and down the curve of Hux's back until his palm rested in that small depression at his lower back and used it to pull Hux closer.

"Are you going to show me your methods general?" Kylo asked, resting his head on the back of the couch in response to the pull of Hux's hand and looking up at Hux with half lidded eyes.

"I might," Hux said, tugging on Kylo's hair again until his eyes closed and their lips were almost touching. "If you can convince me you're worth it."

Kylo surged up to claim Hux's lips, crushing him against his body. Hux's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his legs around Kylo's waist as Kylo stood from the couch, carrying his weight with ease. He moved quickly, avoiding the discarded uniform and carried Hux to the door of his room. He kicked the door open, and closed it with a wave of his hand while he bore Hux down upon the bed. 

* * *

"General! General Hux!"

For a brief moment Hux was only aware of being warm and sated, tangled with another set of limbs and a strange set of sheets and that someone was trying to take him away from it. In the next moment, his military training had him throwing back the covers and striding to the door, tearing it open.

"Report," he barked.

His military aide looked from the door to his room to the door he has just emerged from, eyes briefly widening at the marks on his still naked body before they snap to attention, eyes focused on a point just beyond his shoulder.

"Sir! We have received a distress call from the First Order fleet."

"A distress call? For an attack by a rag-tag group of Resistance fighters?"

"The message was incomplete sir, but it indicated that the attack force was bigger than originally anticipated, unexpected reinforcements and they may have employed atypical manoeuvres."

Hux swore under his breath and barged through the door into his own suite.

"Recall the rest of the- no, never mind, there's no time." Opening the wardrobe, Hux began to pull on his standard First Order uniform. "Prep the command shuttle for myself and Lord Ren immediately. The rest of the diplomatic team to follow on another transport."

Hux was barely aware of the Lieutenant giving him a quick salute before she turned on her heel to make the arrangements. Kylo appeared at Hux's door, a sheet draped loosely around him as Hux fastened his tunic.

"Hux? What's happening?"

"The fleet is under attack, we have to go."

"Attack? I thought Snoke ordered you not to.. I mean."

"It seems the attack was greater than anticipated. We just received the distress call."

Like Hux, Kylo swore under his breath and disappeared from Hux's doorway. Hux swept his room quickly, removing his personal datapads and a number of the devices he had set up for his own security. The rest he would have to wait for his aide to recover and return to him. He stepped from his room and faster than he would have given him credit for, Kylo also stepped out, lightsaber once again hanging from his belt and cloak bundled in one arm ready to throw about his shoulders.

Hux's aide returned and escorted them to the small Astiscan transport that would bring them to the spaceport. She stepped back as the transport lifted into the air and was already quick stepping back into the building as they moved off. Kylo only looked to Hux once as they sped over the city, it's streets still quiet in the early morning light. Hux could see his jaw tighten as Kylo looked forward and found himself grateful that Kylo was allowing him this space.

Without his gloves, Hux's bare knuckled grip was bloodless on the transport's handrail. What kind of state would his- would the fleet be in when they returned? How many ships would be left? How many First Order officers and Stormtroopers would remain when he should have been there to lead them, not some demented, foolish- Hux stopped himself as he saw Kylo's brows draw down into a frown. Whatever his feelings on the Supreme Leader, Kylo was still his apprentice, and letting his thoughts run wild would do Hux no good.

They slipped into the pilot and co-pilots seats by unspoken agreement, Kylo running through the flight pre-checks while Hux input the co-ordinates of the last known position of the fleet. Their journey through hyperspace was filled with tense silence; Kylo rarely leaving the pilot’s seat, while Hux allowed himself to fall into his soldier’s habits, grabbing ration bars and sleep when he could, completing orders to be sent back to his aide to fulfil as she prepared the diplomatic team's departure.

“Hux.”

Kylo’s tone was flat, but Hux set down his ration pack immediately, keeping his datapad in his hand as he moved forward and took his seat in the cockpit. He had barely sat down when Kylo flicked an array of switches and the streaks of light outside the windows rapidly resolved into discrete points of light, and the flaming wreckage of the First Order fleet.

“Check for-“ Hux began before he stopped himself, remembering there was no one here to take orders.

Hux input his identification code into the communicator, a simple signal that prompted a secure response, provided there was anyone left to respond. After a moment, a number of signals chirped their return, one even carrying a request for briefing. Hux opened the channel.

“General Hux here. Report.”

“Lieutenant Garan reporting. Sir, the fleet was attacked by a number of Resistance squadrons, moving fast.”

“I was given to understand when I was still in communication range that there wasn’t more than we could handle.”

“That’s correct sir,” Garan replied, voice steady despite the interference. “Our TIE’s would have been able to dispose of them easily, but there were civilian vessels too, trying to escape, or so we thought.”

“What happened?”

“The civilian vessels made a suicide run on the fleet. They turned towards us and entered hyperspace.”

Hux felt his stomach drop.

“They tore the Supremacy apart, sir, as well as several of our destroyers.”

Beside him, Hux heard Kylo make a strangled sound.

“How many remain?”

“Three destroyers undamaged with a ninety percent complement able to fight. Another two destroyers with seventy percent compliment. We have another five ships without propulsion, but crews are working to restore power.”

Hux closed his eyes. Less than half the fleet remained. He closed his hands into fists until he felt his own short nails bite into his palms.

“And the Supremacy?”

Hux opened his eyes and looked over at Kylo. His face was blank as he stared at the communicator awaiting the response.

“We haven’t been able to re-establish communication, Lord Ren.” Garan said. “The ship is drifting apart, there doesn’t seem to be any power-“

Garan’s voice was cut off as Kylo closed the channel and began to pilot their shuttle into the middle of the wreckage.

“Kylo, we need to re-establish contact with the fleet-“

“We’ve made contact, we need to find Snoke.”

“Snoke is most likely dead-“

Hux stopped as Kylo turned to him, eyes wild. The air in the shuttle crackled with barely restrained energy.

“If they managed to kill Snoke,” Kylo spat through gritted teeth, “then that wasn’t a random attack force, and they had Jedi with them far more powerful than we knew. We have to go to the Supremacy.”

Without waiting for another word, Kylo powered the shuttle forward, manoeuvring around floating debris that they only barely passed by without impact. Hux gasped when the Supremacy came into sight, shorn into two the parts were still drifting apart from the effect of the impact. Various fires were visible, both outside the ship and inside where force fields had failed. Kylo piloted them towards the part of the ship that still sported the intact dome of Snoke’s throne room. Torn metal was being shed from the ship as they moved towards it and Hux couldn’t help but imagine all of the pre-adult officers and troopers who would have been going about their duty when the impact occurred. He would make the Republic pay dearly for this.

Kylo took the ship inside a section that still shimmered with force fields, and Hux had just long enough to confirm that atmosphere was breathable before Kylo was at the door, forcing the ramp hydraulics to lower faster than they were capable of. The mechanics screeched as he snarled and forced the ramp lower still, jumping out when it was still feet above the buckled deck below. Hux swore and drew his gun, following after him.

The Knight swiftly disappeared ahead of him, leaving Hux chasing shadows as he attempted to follow him through to Snoke's throne room. He saw no others moving as he ran, but bodies, plenty of bodies twisted beyond any chance that they might have survived. He was sorry there was so little hope here, no one he could stop to help. He was sorry not to have the excuse to turn away from the path he was on.

Hux slowed as he reached the throne room doorway. It was silent apart from the fizz of broken electronics, a far off muffled warning beacon. He carefully edged himself around the door, scanning the room. Kylo was down on one knee before the empty throne. The bodies of the red armoured praetorian guard were felled all around, interspersed with the white of his own stormtroopers.

"Kylo?" Hux said quietly as he moved into the room, still wary.

Kylo didn't respond, so Hux moved to the first of the fallen Stormtroopers. He dropped to one knee beside the body, fingers moving with practiced ease to slip through the gaps in the armour to the pulse point beneath. The 'troopers skin was cold and stiff. Hux sighed as he moved to another to find the same result. When he withdrew his hand, he rested it on the blaster mark left on the troopers amour. Cold. Whoever had done this had long since left.

"Kylo," Hux said again, trying to shake the man from his stupor.

"He's dead," Kylo replied, climbing slowly to his feet.

With Kylo standing, Hux could see Snoke's corpse, cut neatly in two by what could only have been a lightsaber blade.

"The Scavenger?"

"Or the last Jedi."

A noise sounded from across the room and they both swung to face it, Kylo with saber drawn, Hux with blaster levelled. Metal shifted and a red hand emerged from the shaft where a turbolift had once opened. Kylo roared and charged across the room, kicking the guard in the face before they had the chance to pull themselves back to the throne room's level. Kylo jumped down the shaft after him, leaving Hux with no option but to curse and chase after him again.

Hux climbed down the emergency ladder along the lift's shaft, finding the praetorian guard crumpled at the bottom, and Kylo bend double.

"Are you injured?" Hux asked, not taking his focus from the guard.

"There's... there's something here," Kylo said between gritted teeth. He straightened himself enough to track Hux's aim. "He's dead."

Hux lowered his blaster a little, nudging the guard with his with his boot. There was no reaction.

"I didn't think you hit him that hard," Hux muttered.

"I didn't," Kylo said.

Once more, Hux had to watch Kylo walk away from him, putting his hands to what looked like heavy stone doors in front of them, and push physically against them until they swung open. A vast, empty room revealed itself, seemingly free from the damage of the room above. Hux looked about astounded until he heard Kylo groan and fall to the floor.

"Kylo!" Hux holstered his gun, trying to support the bigger man. "What's wrong?"

"The Force," Kylo gasped, voice small, "it's so strong here."

Hux looked back at the guard, his armour still crackling with power. It made sense now that he had died so easily here.

"We need to get you out of here."

"No," Kylo said, putting a hand on Hux's to stop him. "This was Snoke's room. I need to know what he was doing."

Hux stepped back as Kylo dragged himself to his feet, taking several pained steps to the only control panel in sight, set beside the doors they had entered through. Hux looked around the room; there were several large holoprojectors set into the ceiling, delicate things that had no doubt been shattered by the impact that had torn the ship apart.

"There's a record," Kylo called out.

Hux looked back to him, waiting for him to call up the images. He stepped back as Snoke's shade appeared in the room, surveying a map of the galaxy. Hux watched as Snoke spied the Resistance squadron that had been in place to attack the First Orders fleet, and dismissed the image. Hux clenched his jaw. He had known. Snoke had known and done nothing.

"I knew it."

Hux's gaze snapped to Kylo before he looked back to Snoke's image, watching him snuff out the life of the waiter who had spilled the diplomatic meal over him.

"I sensed it."

The image shifted, showing instead Hux and Kylo in their suite, and Hux felt his blood freeze as Snoke uttered those damning words; _now kiss_.

In a second his blaster was back in his hand and trained on Kylo.

"You knew," he hissed.

Kylo looked at Hux surprised for a moment, before his expression folded into a sneer.

"I knew something," he said, "not this."

"And how am I supposed to believe that, when you told me nothing about what you sensed on Astiscan."

"The Force does not reveal itself-"

"My soldiers are dead because of you!," Hux screamed. "Because of the games you and Snoke saw fit to play with people you see as lesser."

"Hux..."

"Don't. Spare me your Force nonsense."

Kylo breathed deep, but Hux could tell that being here still pained him.

"Do you think you can kill me then."

"I think I have a good chance while we're both standing here."

They stared at each other for a long moment, Hux holding a death grip on his blaster facing against Kylo's open palm which Hux knew he was capable of using to summon his 'saber or crush Hux's throat in one easy motion.

"But the First Order needs a defence against the Jedi. It would be foolish to kill you before they're dead."

Hux forced his arms to relax, putting his blaster back into his holster.

"But make no mistake, I won't allow you to take advantage of me, or distract me from the First Order's goals ever again."

Holding his back ramrod straight, Hux walked past Kylo, giving him a wide berth before showing him his back as he entered the lift shaft and climbed back to the throne room. He had a fleet to hold together, with as many soldiers to rescue as he could. He could not afford to give his attention to anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you saw and read here, come say hi! 
> 
> You can fine Andraem at their profile [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraem), and you can find Glass Oceans [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/profile)!


End file.
